


Clumsy Time Keeper

by Iari



Series: Bandori Supers/Espers AU [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sci-Fi, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari
Summary: Few days after the incident, Lisa asks Sayo to hangout and talk about things in their world that the guitarist should know as an ability wielder. Little did they know, a strange phenomena would lead them to finding another wielder.--Sequel to Pocket Sized Guitarist





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! To all those following this series, thank you very much! I am still not sure about the au so I might change it again in the future. Also, I will try to keep the fics for this series as light-hearted as possible. And I hope you enjoy reading this!

“Sayo, are you free after this?” the bassist asked with a glint of hope on her face. 

“I just plan on practicing guitar when I get home.” 

“Can you hang out with me then?” 

Sayo thought for a while. It was a Saturday afternoon and their band practice just finished. Three days had passed since the incident. That was also the last time she had seen Lisa before their rehearsal today. 

“Okay I’ll come with you.” 

“Yay!! It’s decided then!” 

She watched the bassist in amusement as Lisa walks towards Yukina. She wondered what is there to be so excited about for an afternoon hangout when she regarded herself as a boring person. Unless Lisa wanted to talk more about their revelations from last time. 

Their way towards wherever Lisa is taking the guitarist was filled with silence, except for her humming. It was not an awkward silence and Sayo enjoys the song Lisa is humming. 

_This witch has got such a beautiful voice._

When she realizes that what she thought would have been a rude one if it weren’t for her friend being a literal witch, Sayo giggled lightly getting the interest of the subject at hand. Lisa stopped humming and turned to the teal haired. 

“Sayo? What’s so funny?” 

The said guitarist cleared her throat excusing herself for her rude behavior. “I just remembered something. Please just ignore me.” Lisa stared at her for a few seconds but decided to let her off, much to Sayo’s relief. 

No expectations were set on her mind as to where the bassist would be taking her. But it was no surprise for Sayo when she found themselves entering the fast food restaurant. Luckily, it wasn’t peak hour. They went straight for the counter which happened to be Aya, and beside her working on the other counter is Kanon. 

“Hi Aya, Kanon!” Lisa greeted. 

“Oh! Lisa-chan, Sayo-chan! Hello!” Kanon was the first to greet back with Aya following shortly after. 

“What can I get you two for today?” Aya asked. 

“Two large fries, one soda float, and a large soda.” 

“Imai-san, I can order for myself.” 

“Are you getting something different today?” 

“No. But-” 

“Well then, let me do it. You just go look for a table and I will catch up to you. Okay?” 

Sayo groaned internally choosing not to refuse anymore. “Okay. I’ll be waiting.” she said before leaving to look for an available table. She was still able to hear Aya comment on their closeness as she was walking away. 

_Do we really seem close?_ She wondered to herself. 

She looked around and found an empty table by the window. She headed towards it without much thought. Upon taking a seat, she noticed a familiar figure sitting by the next table. 

_That blonde... Shirasagi-san?_

It’s not like her to call out first to someone she knows unless they were really close. And in the first place, it seemed like the blonde, dressed in disguise, didn’t seem to want to be noticed. Sayo decided to leave her alone. 

Her mind wandered towards her thoughts earlier once again. Since when did she became closer to Lisa? For all she knows, it happened naturally for them to be there for each other during their band crisis that time. And even before that, she noticed the kindness of the bassist towards her, to which she slowly welcomed openly after some time. And after what happened a few days ago, Sayo feels like they share an even stronger connection now. 

Her thoughts were cut off by the tray with their orders being put in front of her. Lisa sat across her. Sayo was about to fetch for her wallet but she was stopped by the bassist’s hand reaching out to her. 

“Sayo, I told you to let me do this. I am treating you today.” 

Sayo raised a brow to this. 

“One of the reasons I brought you here is to treat you with your favorite fries. This is to make up for the trouble I caused you the other day. I know it may not be enough, but I could not think of anything else.” 

The guitarist sigh in defeat retracting her hand. “Alright. Still though, just to remind you, I have already forgiven you. So, I hope you are not beating yourself over it, Imai-san. But I will take this. Thank you.” 

“Mmm! Thank you too, Sayo!” 

Sayo couldn’t help but smile as well when the bassist flashed her one. She finds it contagious. It wasn’t so long ago yet when Lisa asks her to smile more often. But now she is open and comfortable enough with Lisa for this to happen. 

_This witch really has some effect on me._

The thought caused a tint of blush to form on her face. Unluckily for her, it didn’t go unnoticed by Lisa. 

“Are you alright Sayo? You seemed-” 

“I’m fine Imai-san.” the teal-haired said cutting her off immediately. “But more importantly, you said this is one of the reasons. So, what are the other reasons why you brought me here?” 

Knowing this is Sayo’s way of saying to drop off the topic, Lisa gave it up and proceeded with what she has to do. 

Almost like a whisper, the bassist chanted, _“Voices sounding like the wind, keep the words be unheard from outside this field.”_

Sayo couldn’t see it, but she felt something spread around them. She looked at Lisa waiting for her to explain. 

“That was a sound barrier spell. No one would be able to hear us outside the invisible barrier created by this spell.” 

“I guess we will be talking about our secrets if you are being that cautious, Imai-san.” 

“Yes, that is true. Even if there is someone with super hearing ability here, they won’t be able to breakthrough my spell.” 

“That is very wise of you.” 

The sudden praise from the teal haired caused her face to lightly heat up. “A-Anyway. I have a number of reasons why I brought you here.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“So, first, like I said earlier, I wanted to make up for the other day. And secondly, to talk about special abilities like the one you and Hina have. For now, let me tell you more about myself as we eat.” 

“Okay, and thanks for the food.” 

Lisa begun with their family background. Sayo was surprised to know that it runs in their family. Because as for her and Hina, they are sure that their parents are normal people. She wouldn’t even know about Hina’s ability if it weren’t for her sister always wanting to share _boppin_ stuffs to her. 

Lisa’s mother is a witch too, while her father is a warlock. They are a generation of witches and warlocks and she is the next successor in line. Her parents told her that they belong to ancient bloods. They are what is classified in the modern world as supernatural beings, and they have existed for as long as the history could tell. 

“Witches, vampires, werewolves, etc. They exist.” 

Sayo should have been used to things like this by now but she still found herself in awe with this information. After all, if it weren’t for her own ability, she would not believe any of this could be true. 

“Now, as for you and Hina, you two probably belong to the new generation. My mom told me people with special ability did not exist until a few decades ago. As to how and why suddenly some people manifest special abilities, they don’t know yet. The only plausible theory right now is that, it is a mark of human evolution. And as the fiction stories call them, they are espers, except, you for example, is real.” 

The bassist was worried for a second that she overloaded Sayo with information. Lisa hesitantly asked if she was able to take in everything she just said. 

“Imai-san...” Sayo sighed then continued. “That is a load of information but I understand, no need to worry. And I’m glad you’re telling me this because me and Hina knows too little about this.” 

“Yes, that is what I’m guessing. But I’m glad you chose to trust me on this.” 

“I believe it has been decided already since we promised to keep each other’s secret. Anyway, I suppose you have another reason for telling me all this, Imai-san.” 

Lisa took a sip on her soda float before continuing. Sayo watches as the bassist’s expression switches to a more serious one. 

“Sayo... I do not know if you or Hina are aware but, there are people hunting, or capturing the new generation. The reason is obvious, to exterminate, or experiment on them. There are also those who wants to take advantage of them. So please tell me. Did you two noticed anything of sorts towards you? Is there any sign of danger coming for you?” 

Lisa is a meddlesome person. Sayo had known about it for a long time now. She admires her for that. It was apparent to her why Lisa is asking this question. 

“Imai-san, honestly, Hina thought for a while that I was being targeted because of the incident the other day.” 

Flustered all of a sudden, Lisa gasped. “R-Really? Aahh! Once again, I’m really sorry!” the brunette full of guilt once again bows her head to which Sayo couldn’t help but chuckle to. 

“No need to worry. We were so relieved to find out it was you.” 

Sayo gave her a reassuring smile making her heart skip a beat. 

“Imai-san, other than that incident, there were no signs of danger towards us. I’m pretty sure Hina is just as cautious as I am. Only you, Imai-san, knows about our ability. And that is for sure.” 

Lisa finally loosens up after hearing Sayo’s words. She took a long sip on her drink before releasing a sigh of relief. 

“Ahh... I’m glad. But I should have expected that. You are a careful person after all.” 

“But what about you Imai-san, aren’t you the same? Don’t you get threats as well, or something?” 

“For reasons I am unaware of yet, we are not subject to being hunted. My mom just said, at some point in the past, evil organizations gave up.” 

“But still you can’t let your guard down Imai-san.” 

“Hmm... Would you protect me, electro princess?” Lisa asked on a teasing tone. 

“Yes of course.” taken aback for a bit with how the bassist addressed her, Sayo still managed a calm response. 

A full-blown blush formed on the bassist’s face. Her tease backfired on her. The fact that Sayo didn’t even hesitate, nor took a second to respond to her made her feel the weight of sincerity on her words. 

_Darn this electro princess_ _!!_

“Imai-san, are you alright?” 

“Y-Yes. I was just s-surprised.” Lisa replied looking away from the guitarist. 

“Why are you surprised? You were the one who asked.” 

“Y-Yeah I know. And I will do the same for you and Hina.” 

Sayo giggled lightly earning another blush from the brunette. “Thanks, Imai-san.” 

“T-Thanks to you too. A-Anyway-” 

_Keep dangers out, no power shall invade this zone!_

Lisa cut herself off to cast the spell in her mind when she felt something unnatural near them. She was immediately relieved to see the guitarist was unharmed. 

_What was that?_ She asked herself. 

“What was that?” Sayo asked as if voicing out her thought. “Why is everyone frozen?” 

The brunette looked around for the first time to see what Sayo was talking about. It seemed like the time had stopped. She looked over the table behind them and saw one of them is stopped on their state of drinking with the liquid hanging in air as if it was frozen too. Lisa then checked Sayo’s wrist watch and confirmed that it stopped moving as well. 

"I casted a protective spell for us which is why I think we can still move. But I have no idea what exactly happened, Sayo.” 

“I think someone could give us an answer.” 

Curiosity filled Lisa as she turned to see why the guitarist is pointing towards the counter, or more specifically, Kanon and Aya. Both are still moving just like them with horrified expression on their faces. In front of them are some people in weird clothing. 

“I... I did it again.” came the astonished voice of Kanon catching the attention of everyone who weren’t affected by the time freeze. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon accidentally activated her ability and freezes time. But it was beyond her expectation to find out her friends are unaffected by it, and the danger awaiting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I've been delaying on posting this 2nd half because i am unsure if I was still able to keep this light hearted. But here it is now, and hope you all to enjoy it.

The turn of events was quite unbelievable for Matsubara Kanon. She knew her carelessness would bring her trouble, which had been proved for quite some time already. And her current situation is another one, just that this time it involved her friends. 

Few minutes ago, the sound of the entrance door being opened caught her and Aya’s attention. She was about to do the usual customer greeting with her co-worker, but the words got caught up on her mouth upon seeing the group of people wearing patterned suits, in front of them. 

“Found you, Matsubara-san.” 

Instantly, panic came over Kanon and then, it happened. Everything stopped. 

“I... I did it again.” 

Normally, she can control when she would stop the time with the limit of as long as her stamina can hold it up. But then, there are also times like this when she loses control and it activates on its own because of her emotions. 

“K-Kanon-chan?” Much to her surprise, Aya is unaffected by the time freeze. 

“Aya-chan?! Fueee-” 

The sky-haired drummer is starting to panic even more with questions filling her mind. As far as she had known, only another time controller, which is her father, and someone with a defensive barrier will be unaffected by the time freeze. 

As she was starting to overflow with thoughts, warm hands clasped on hers. She didn’t notice when had Aya walked closer to her. 

“Kanon-chan, firstly, calm down. Okay? I’m here with you.” 

“A-Alright.” Kanon managed to respond. 

“Everything will be fine. Take a deep breath.” 

Kanon allowed herself to do as the pinkette said. After all, Aya is right. She needs to calm down more than anything or else she won’t be able to return everything back to normal. She has another choice. But that would mean, tiring herself from sustaining the time freeze barrier, which is obviously not good at all. 

“Are you feeling better now, Kanon-chan? I will get you some water if you want.” 

Aya was already about to go off but Kanon grabbed her hand stopping the pinkette on her tracks. 

“No, it’s fine. And please stay by my side Aya-chan.” 

“Okay.” Aya said, giving a reassuring smile to the drummer. 

Taking a deep breath and having Aya by her side helped a lot on calming her nerves. But the question still remains. 

“Aya-chan...” Kanon begun. “Are you some kind of an esper?” 

A moment had passed and Aya just stared at her. Kanon almost thought that she had made the wrong assumption because of how clueless the pinkette looks at her. But when the realization seemed to have come to Aya, her expression was replaced with curiosity and surprised. 

“K-Kanon-chan... I’m not sure if I’m getting exactly what you mean, but I guess, yes. Does this mean, you were the one who did this?!” 

“We would like to know about that too.” Lisa’s voice came with Sayo walking towards them. Once again, Kanon was taken by surprise to see another of her friends are able to move inside the time freeze. The two members of Roselia are filled with as much curiosity as her. 

“Sometimes I still lose control of it.” Kanon looked away embarrassed. “When I get panic attack, I get overwhelmed and activate my ability accidentally. I can’t turn it back until I calm down, or until I cannot sustain it anymore.” 

“But Kanon-chan, what caused you to panic?” 

“I’m guessing it’s those people. Am I right, Matsubara-san?” Sayo finally spoke, turning her head at the group of people by the entrance. 

Everyone looked back to Kanon for confirmation and she nodded at them. 

“They seem to be delinquents, and... they know me.” 

Everyone gasped. Worry is evident on their faces and Kanon wanted to try her best to reassure them, but all she could do right now is tell them what she can. 

The memories were still fresh in Kanon’s mind. It happened not long ago after all. She was on her way home and got lost like the usual. The drummer recalled getting side-tracked as the reason why she got lost again. 

“I came across them accidentally, while they were in the act of beating up someone. When they noticed me, the glare they gave immediately got me activating the time freeze just like now.” 

“And that is how you got away from them?” Lisa added looking at Kanon for confirmation, to which the drummer responded with a nod to. 

“Imai-san, are these the people you were talking about earlier?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

Kanon wondered what they were talking about. But she knows this is not the time to be asking for it as she can already feel herself getting weak for every passing second. They seemed to have noticed this with the look of concern on their faces. 

“For now, one thing is for sure. They are going to cause trouble here.” Aya spoke up. 

“It would be good if we get them out of here before I deactivate the time freeze.” Kanon suggested. She looked over at Aya. The pinkette shook her head. Sayo did the same when they looked over at her next. And then Sayo turned her head to the bassist. 

“Imai-san. I can electrocute them to make them lose consciousness. But I am not yet confident with my control.” 

“E-Eh? But didn’t you accidentally hit Hina last time?” 

“That was my bare minimum. It would only feel like an insect bite. I haven’t tried using my electricity on other people beyond that limit. Imai-san, don’t you have any teleportation spell or something?” 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I am still learning, Sayo. And I do not know any teleportation spell yet. And if we’re trying not to hurt them, then I can’t really recommend anything.” 

All four of them sigh dejectedly. Kanon felt the pinkette’s gaze on her, full of worry. She tried to give her a reassuring smile. She whispered, “I’m fine, Aya-chan.” 

“Okay, if you say so.” 

They were all still lost in thought when gusting winds took back their attention towards the entrance. 

“Oh- I didn’t think there would be another esper here. And you’re quite strong, aren’t you?” 

There stood a man wearing the same patterned suit as the immobilized ones, talking to what seem like a person surrounded by whirlwinds. Before the man could speak again, winds violently came towards him. He used his right hand, making the winds disappear the moment it reached him. 

“You don’t really like talking, do you, wind-user? Or should I call you the stealth?” Smirking, he touched two other people in patterned suits. 

All they could do was watch in awe as the two men he touched started moving. Now this is something Kanon had not heard from her father. 

“Took you long enough!” 

“Sorry, you know I have my limitations too.” 

“Yeah. And what’s important is, he made it in time before we got teleported to nowhere again. Anyway, go and free the others from the time freeze.” 

“Got it.” 

As if on cue, the wind-user started attacking him with a stronger pressure of winds than earlier. He shielded himself with his hand once again while the other two came charging towards the wind-user. The wind-user had already formed a barrier of wind as a shield when they suddenly stopped and an unpleasant sensation suddenly engulfed them. 

“Aya-chan...” Sayo heard the wind-user mumbled as she walked closer to her. Her suspicions on who this wind-user is, just grew stronger. 

Sayo was about to get her attention when the wind-user started moving again. She completely turned into whirlwinds herself and knocked their backs to the wall. Being able to glance over the entrance once again let Sayo realized that the other men in patterned suits are gone. 

“Sayo behind you!” 

She heard Lisa’s voice call out to her, and then something hit her behind. That is when she knew it was already too late for her realization. But, much to her surprise, she felt no pain, only the sensation of something absorbed by her body. Sayo heard another man near her screamed in pain as she turned around to face her attacker. 

_Ah, it was a stun gun. What luck..._

“It is not your day, mister.” The guitarist said grabbing the man’s arm quickly. She gripped on him as hard as she could, glaring at him. 

_Focus_ _Hikawa_ _Sayo. You can do this._ She told herself internally, taking a deep breath as she released the same amount of electricity she just absorbed earlier. Her attacker fell to the ground with drools coming from his mouth. Probably the effect of her attack. Sayo immediately checked if the man is still alive, worried the what she was fearing earlier happened. 

“He will be fine Sayo.” 

“How can you tell Imai-san?” 

“You have no intention of killing him. And you were in control of your emotions. So, there is no need to worry.” Lisa said patting the guitarist’s shoulder. “More importantly, are you okay? Are you not hurt anywhere?” 

Heaving a sigh of relief, Sayo got up. “I’m fine. But this creepy sensation is quite disturbing. What’s going on, Imai-san?” 

“I’m not sure, but I think it’s Aya.” 

Sayo followed Lisa’s gaze towards the pinkette vocalist who looks terrified but somehow very focused. Kanon is still right beside her, looking so worried for their friend. 

“Aya-chan, you don’t look fine at all!” 

“I will be fine. No worries.” Aya answered, trying to smile at the drummer. 

The sensation from earlier seems to be fading slowly. And if her instincts were correct, then it has something to do with her friend calming down now. And Kanon was almost relieved from this if it weren’t for what’s happening around her, she is not sure what to do. She is relieved that Lisa and Sayo are now safe. When the teal haired was about to get attacked earlier, Lisa quickly ran towards and pointed some kind of stick on one of the attackers. That attacker fell to the ground followed by what seemed like a zapping sound. 

Lisa is now walking towards them, meanwhile, Sayo went to check on the wind-user. 

“Kanon! Aya!” 

“Aya-chan, I’m leaving you to Lisa-chan, I need to check on something.” 

“Don’t worry about me Kanon-chan. Go ahead.” 

“Thank you Aya-chan.” 

Kanon gave a smile to Lisa and Aya trying her best to assure them that everything is alright. What’s important right now is to check if she was just seeing things or is it really- 

“Hi little kittens, I apologise for my tardiness.” 

Just as she was getting closer towards the messed up entrance of the restaurant, she heard a familiar voice which confirmed to her that she was not just seeing things. Seta Kaoru has really arrived. 

“S-Seta-san?” Sayo was the first to react totally surprised by the arrival of the tall girl. 

“You’re late Kaoru. We already took care of the things here.” 

Kanon swore that was another very familiar voice but her thoughts were interrupted when a hand covered her mouth. Realizing the danger she was in, Kanon put her hand on his and focused her mind to activating her power. But to her surprise, nothing happened. 

“Matsubara-san, “ he whispered into her ear. “Your power won’t work on me.” 

She recognized that the voice belonged to that man who first tried to attack them earlier. He was also the one that freed the others from being frozen in time. 

“You may have noticed by now, but let me tell you. I am the Canceller. My ability is to cancel out the others. So, your time control won’t work on me, or whatever it is you were trying to do.” 

Tears started forming on Kanon’s eyes. She’s getting more and more exhausted for every passing second of her holding the time. She cannot struggle against her attacker at the risk of losing consciousness and deactivating the time freeze. Sure that would give them more chance of making these attackers give up on them. But Kanon also thought of the possible chaos the current situation might cause. 

“Let go of Kanon!” Kaoru shouted, anger evident on her tone bringing the drummer out of her thoughts. 

The canceller was caught off guard when Kaoru suddenly appeared from behind them. 

“Wait- weren’t you just in front of-“ 

Kaoru grabbed his hand that was holding the drummer. Kanon used this chance to push her way out of his arm. Just as the canceller was about to turn to Kaoru and hit her, his fist only met air. The purple haired reappeared behind him and quickly touched his back making him disappear. A second had passed and he reappeared upside down on air. He immediately fell hitting his head on the ground. 

“H-How is this-” he grunted in pain trying to get up but was cut off after he felt a hand touch his head. Kanon had now successfully put him into the time freeze. 

Kanon released a sigh of relief as she reached for something to hold on to for support. Kaoru was quick to catch her, taking the drummer’s arm to hold on to her shoulders. 

“Thank you Kaoru-san.” 

“Anything for you Kanon.” 

Kaoru flashed her usual dashing smile to Kanon which somehow let the drummer to be more at ease now. 

“But how were you able to use your teleportation on him, Kaoru-san?” 

“Ah. About that, Chi- I mean the wind controller instructed me to use it only when I’m sure he’s not holding you anymore, and when he won’t be able to use his hand to reach me.” 

“I figured, he can only cancel out an ability using his hand, and I’m glad I was right. Also Kaoru, it’s fine. No need to cover for me anymore.” For the nth time of this afternoon, Kanon was taken by surprise again. Chisato is now walking towards them with Sayo. This explains the familiar voice she heard earlier. 

“Chisato/Chisato-chan!” came both Lisa and Aya’s voice. The pinkette ran towards the blonde hugging her tightly. 

“I’m glad you’re alright Chisato-chan!” Aya said sobbing on the blonde’s shoulder. Chisato pat her in the head lightly. 

“I could say the same thing to you.” 

Sayo cleared her throat interrupting them. “As you said Shirasagi-san, we don’t have much time.” 

“Ah yes, my apologies. Kaoru, you know what to do next. Teleport them before the others regain consciousness. Kanon could probably sustain this for another two minutes or less, correct?” 

“Understood.” Kaoru said and was about to let go of Kanon to make her move. But then the drummer grabbed her by the wrist. 

“Wait.” Kanon said getting their attention. “Kaoru-san, can you gather them all in front of me?” 

Kaoru just nodded. As soon as Kanon let go of her wrist, she disappeared, teleporting to the other parts of the restaurant to gather their attackers in patterned suits. In just a matter of thirty seconds, all six of them are now in front of Kanon. Everyone is now curiously looking at Kanon, except for Kaoru. 

“Kanon, don’t tell me you’re planning on... Don’t push yourself.” 

“Kaoru-san, I’ll leave the rest to you. You can’t waste a second, got it?” 

“Okay.” Kaoru gave up and just agreed to the sky haired drummer. She knows better that she can’t change her mind at this rate. 

“Wait Kanon! What are you planning to do?” 

“Matsubara-san, I hope you’re not being reckless right now. Please don’t push yourself.” 

“Chisato-chan, Sayo-chan, I need to do this. Please trust me on this.” 

The two still seemed to want to protest but Lisa stopped them. She shook her head on them and said “Let’s trust them.” 

Kanon raised both her hands and touches their attackers’ head for a few seconds for each of them. As Kanon touches the last one, Kaoru proceeded on teleporting all of them to somewhere even the purple haired herself isn’t sure where exactly it is. Kanon collapsed the moment Kaoru had returned. The time freeze deactivated and everything returned to normal. 

Kaoru carried Kanon on her arms to the employee’s locker room. It caused quite a commotion but it settled down quickly thanks to Lisa for managing the crowd. Aya had trouble explaining to their boss about what happened, and only used ‘Kanon suddenly fell ill’ as an excuse. Thankfully, their boss is understanding and even gave the drummer some time off from work. 

Few days later, Kanon explained to them the last thing she did to their attackers. Using her time control ability, she reversed a year worth of their memory. The limitation to that is, only memories that relates to her would be affected. It was also mentally exhausting for her to do which is why she was unable to keep conscious anymore after everything. 

“I thought back then that we need to prevent them from coming back or us again. So, I took the risk.” Kanon said ending her explanation, to which earned a hug from Aya and Chisato. 

They may be safe for now. Kanon thought. But she knows they cannot say for sure if she has done enough to keep them away from them for good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again if you were able to make it to the end! Hoping that I made sense on the story.  
> Comments and feedback are much welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Comments are much welcome!


End file.
